The present invention relates to memory management, and more specifically, to extended error correction coding data storage.
In management of memory devices (e.g., dynamic random-access memory (DRAM)), error correction coding (ECC) bits are encoded with stored data in order to correct data that is read out or output from the memory device. In an exemplary memory array, 64 bits of data may be associated with 8 ECC bits. Typically, memory addresses and associated ECC bits are read out and decoded to generate an error vector that is used to correct the data that is read out.